Mi Amigo, Mon Amour
by DeadProcess
Summary: Toby D. Moreau is a monster that just transferred from his old community college to Monsters University. He certainly has the looks and intelligence to become a great scarer, but he definitely lacks in confidence all around. From speaking publicly, to making friends, even to romance. But can a certain monster and fraternity brothers help him find himself?
1. Chapter 1

Toby sat, completely at ease, in the chair of a local bus. He folded his arms tightly around his mid section, trying to squeeze all the nerves he

had away. After a long year of working and studying tirelessly he was finally accepted into Monster's University, school that prided themselves

in being to top University for graduating scarers. Toby looked down at his organized little list. "Speak to the principle, Get registered, find your

dorm, get settled than find a good fraternity club." That will hopefully acknowledge you existence. And there was the glum little voice in the

back of his mind, always nagging away at something...that damn voice. The bus pulled to a rough stop. "Monsters University." The bus driver's

voice came out low and gravelly. Toby reached down with one long furry arm to grab his baggage and hat, pulling it over his curly grey furred

head, careful about the small horns on the side of his head. He slowly trudged the exit door and hoped off, no one giving him a second look.

Not that he expected them, or wanted them, to. It was nearing September so there were only cool breezes and beautiful climates. Everything

was so lively. Monsters were playing Frisbee, soccer, playing the guitar, talking. Toby allowed himself a small grin and breath of relief. He was

quickly found by a peppy monster whom introduced himself and pointed out the way he was going. In his trip he was met by three other,

equally peppy, monsters who led him through registration, pictures, and a tour of the campus. He quickly got his room keys, and was slightly

disappointed when he found that he did not have a roommate. "Well…at least I will have some peace." His "neighbors" were lively enough.

There was one small green monster that was….packing up. "Hey." Toby called out to the smaller, making the green monster turn and look up.

"Oh hey!" a smile split across the monster's face, "haven't seen you around here." "Yeah…I'm new here." "Ah…I see. My name's Mike

Wazowski!" The green monster extended his hand for Toby to shake. "Toby Moreau." He shook Mike's hand. "Say…you're packing up…may I

ask why?" Mike looked back at the boxes by his feet. "Oh, well, I joined a Fraternity." Toby's lips formed an "o" shape. "I see. I just

remembered that you have to live with you fraternity." Mike nodded in agreement. "Do you need any help with those boxes?" "Nah, I got it.

Thanks though. I'll see you around…Toby?" The grey monster smiled. "Yeah…see you around…Mike." Maybe making friends wouldn't be as hard

as it was in grade school…

There was a crowd gathered around outside for a party that was held by sororities and fraternities. Many monsters were having fun, talking

and messing around. Quite a few were trying to impress the groups. It took Toby a long time to finally make an effort to go outside and join,

but just a few steps outside he was nearly trampled by angry Fear Tech students looking for…their mascot? Ah, whatever. He was already

outside; there was no sense in going back inside and all the way upstairs like a puppy with it's tail between it's legs. A lot of monsters were

doing their own things but few noticed him, gave him a small wave, or even small talked with him. "Hey, you look like a real scarer. You should

really chat with some members of Roar Omega Roar."A small one eyed flying monster advised him. HE was quickly informed about the Roar

Omega Roars, the top dogs, the scariest monsters on campus. After five more minutes Toby and the flying monster, whom was called Thomas,

parted ways. He navigated his way through the crowd to find the R.O.R's house. It honestly didn't take him long to find the amazing house.

The outside detailing was beautiful. "Impressive…" he whispered as he examined the home. He was torn away but shouting. He turned and

found that a little green monster, which he recognized as Mike, was fighting with a much larger and bulkier purple horned one. "This party is

for scare students that have a chance, beach ball." The taller snarled. "I have just as much of a chance as you Worthington!" Mike growled

back before angrily storming off. Toby glanced at the taller's jacket. Roar Omega Roar…even though the seemed like egotistical monster

dicks…he couldn't help but stare wantonly at their jackets…wondering what it would be like…to be with the cool kids.


	2. Chapter 2

The remainder of the night went smoothly. A few monsters stopped and chatted with Toby, whom was often sitting alone with his phone on

some benches of grass areas. He often thought of going to talk with Mike, who was the only one he really saw around, but decided against it

as he saw the green monster was clearly in no mood to speak after the small incident. After the stroke of midnight, Toby headed back. The

party wasn't a complete waste of time. The grey furred monster found that the university had a wide amount of clubs and interesting

extracurricular activities. But even through all his scattered thoughts, those Roar Omega Roar individuals wormed their way into his thoughts.

He let out a long sigh of frustration and wandered deeper into his thoughts. "What would my parents think if they found that i joined a top

fraternity in scaring." he mused, imagining his mother, Marionette, with a tearfully proud smile and his father, Alfred, with a grin while telling his

co-workers "That's my boy." Toby always had a fear of disappointing his parents. His fear was so irrational that he hid his bisexuality, terrified

that his parents would disown him. Toby spent a long time in hiding, only coming out three years ago in his junior year, and was overjoyed

when he opened up and found that his parents were more than accepting. He counts his blessings, knowing that they could have easily kicked

him onto the streets and rip away all connections with him. Soon Toby found himself in his dark and lonely little dorm room, suddenly wishing

he could call for his mother and tell her goodnight. His Yellow eyes gazed at his bare walls. His mind now flooding with home sick thoughts that

he tried desperately to push away. He was a full grown monster by god, but here he was...homesick and alone in his empty dorm. "Maybe i

really should join a fraternity...it could help with the loneliness and provide me an opportunity to make friends.." he rationalized and nodded to

himself. New plan: join a fraternity.

By six thirty am Toby was already out in the quad observing and taking notes. There were three fraternities he could join. First up: Jaws Theta

Chi, J.O.X. Big on brawn, small on brains...Toby inwardly cringed. These monsters were defiantly terrifying and a fearsome force to be reckoned

with. Unfortunately, they were also fearsomely loud and obnoxiously...jock-ish. "I wouldn't fit." Toby murmured while examining his body. His

body was built for speed, not bulk or muscle and with his anxiety disorder, he couldn't handle them. Next was Oozma Kappa, O.K. A incredibly

silly and odd bunch but...compassionate for the ones they love. He had the pleasure of meeting a few of it's members at last night's party.

Mike, Don, and...Smoothie? Squibbly? Don was one of the oldest students on campus, a real nice monster whom informed him that he was

welcome anytime in the O.K house. Smoothie/Squibbly, dare he admit it, scared the Christ out of him. Randomly popping up behind Toby and

saying hello. Quite a few students must have seen him jump in shock because the area was filled with quiet giggles of amusement. Oozma

Kappa was definitely a group that he'd get along with but...they weren't...his speed. Although being timid and quiet, Toby held a fierce drive to

win and be the best. That was what the group lacked...a sense of seriousness that he needed in his life. Lastly there was Roar Omega Roar,

R.O.R. The best fraternity on the campus. The most academic and fearsome. The held a sense of seriousness, competitiveness, and drive to be

the best that Toby needed/wanted. He felt that this group would be the best choice but felt that they were, figuratively, to far to reach. The

members all held something inside of them that he didn't possess. Confidence. Raising a four clawed hand, Toby rubbed his forehead. He really

didn't have an option. He would try for Roar Omega Roar.


	3. Chapter 3

Toby saw Roar Omega Roar every single day. He even had some of their members in more than one class, but he could not for the life of him

get a minute of their attention. He tried talking with them, walking with them, he even tripped himself in front of one of them in a desperate

attempt. By the end of the week, the poor freshman was completely and utterly exhausted. He failed a pop quiz as a result of all his time and

attention going on getting the R.O.R's attention. Toby's eyes skimmed over the calender. It was almost time for the scare final. He felt no

worry about that in all honesty. His skills and studying would aid him in the finals. "Uhg..." Toby grunted, flopping down onto his bed. "Just give

up...they aren't going to notice you. You're a nothing to them. Why did i act so stupidly desperate." slamming a pillow onto his face in

embarrassment, he drifted off.

The weather had dramatically cooled down by the end of October. Even with the benefit of his fur, Toby still felt the cold. On the inside. He

moved slowly through the hallways and campus to the scaring school. His eyes were blurry and his body was swaying, as a result of the cold

weather and lack of sleep. Toby hardly registered that he was bumping into students until he rammed into one too hard, sending him to the

floor. "Oh, crap, i'm so sorry. i wasn't paying attention!" he tried to apologies and get up but his body wouldn't cooperate. Toby was about to

ramble on but was cut short when he noticed the monster he bumped into. Javier Rios. One of the members of Roar Omega Roar. Javier was a

large bug monster, four eyes, four arms. Toby shriveled up a little, staring in horror, and awaiting for the larger to act out on him. But no blows

came. Instead, the taller stuck his hand out to the Toby, whom accepted it. Javier yanked Toby back up onto his feet and turned on his heels,

beginning to walk away. Toby couldn't even stutter out a thanks, as the handsome bug monster was already too far away from him.

Class went by slowly as Professor Knight dragged the lessons on. Most students were having hard time focusing but Toby's focus was the worst. Drifting in and

out of a daydream, his mind was like an ocean of thoughts. More and more kept coming in, swirling around and crashing against one another. I should go to

the library. Did i return my fearology book? Did i pack my lunch? I wonder how i did on the test. I wonder if Javier has a preference on monsters. Should i go to

that new cafe after sch-wait what about Javier. Toby jumped, literally, out of his thoughts slamming his knee against the desk with a loud THWACK. Students

and Pro. Knight turned to him. "Is there a problem Mr. Moreau." "No..No sir." Toby shook his head as Knight went on to continue his lecture. Toby rubbed his

head, and his sore knee. Why did Javier worm his way into his thoughts? He...he couldn't possibly have taken an interest into the R.O.R member already. Javier

didn't even swing that way!...Did he?


	4. Chapter 4

Toby had a few (a lot) of secrets. Most he was unwilling to share with others. Like his passion for poetry

and singing. Fine arts in general. Most didn't take him for the type to stop and admire the beauty of

nature or a piece of art. He couldn't blame them though. He wouldn't take himself as the type of pers

on as well. Pen in hand, Toby stared at the ink scribbled words on the lined piece in front of him. "With a

gaze of wandering curiosity, i stare at the sky with an intense ferocity towards the birds free in the sky."

he read out loud. He had always been a wiz with his words. Ever since he was young, tricking his

teachers with tricky speech and questions, often making them stumble over words and grow flustered.

It often ended with him in the "Naughty Corner". Toby's lips curled up into a smile at the surprisingly

fond memories. He never said he was a good kid either.

Sitting up in his bed late at night with his scare books in his lap, absentmindedly tapping the pencil while

he stared down. Thoughts invaded his mind. Memories, reminders, people, etc. He thought of how he

was sent to Juvenile Hall at the age of thirteen, barely a freshman in high school. He thought of his

mother and father with their gleaming faces of happiness in approval as they watch their only child

shouted, jumped, and ran around giddily holding his acceptance letter into Monsters University. Tears of

happiness welled up in Toby's golden eyes as he recalled that moment. His mind soon drifted into a new

thought as he closed his eyes. Thinking to all the gossip with celebrities, to his best friend, Julio Rivera. A

small smile graced his lips as he sighed in content drifting off until he thought of a certain face...a face

he knew all to well, Javier Rios. The thought of the other males face made Toby jump and violently kick

the book resting in his lap clean off and across the room. His chest heaving up and down he stared at the

wall, wide eyed.

Javier watched as his fraternity brothers, Chet and Chip went at it aggressively in a boxing match on the

Wii. Randall was in the kitchen, baking away. He was so domestic it almost makes Javier laugh. Almost.

His eyes briefly wandering around seeing Reggie was snoring away on the sofa and Johnny was no

where to be seen, more than likely off walking around or flirting with one of those pretty PNK girls.

Javier allowed his posture to relax and slacken, leaning into the plush chair. He duly noted that the

house was growing boring, even if they had a recent new addition of Randall Boggs, but he was...quiet.

He didn't add much life to the scene. Javier's mind flashed him an image of a grey monster with yellow

orbs that he ran into in the hallway. How his aura radiated friendly and kind hearted. And how the

monster made his heart skip a beat. "Hey! Javier!" a loud voice made the bug monster suddenly jump

earning him a couple chuckles and one playful "Sorry" from Chet. "Didn't mean to scare ya, but you know.

I am a pretty scary dude." Chet praised himself. He did that often, unknowingly. All his frat brothers were fearsome

in their own ways. Some more then others, but still. Javier waved his hand lightly, signalling to his frat brother that

he was fine. "do you want to have a turn against us?" Chet asked and Javier politely declined. "Are you sure?" a

slight nod. "Alright, but speak up when you want a turn okay?" Chet was a loud soul but he was kind. Javier let out

a small smile and crossed his arms across his chest, covered by a blank white t shirt with a little design at the bottom

left hand corner and one sleeve. After two more hours of watching his friends battle each other and tasting one of Randall's

mini cakes Javier excused himself and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He sat heavily on his bed in the artificial lighting

of his lamp. He was absentmindedly doodling on a white piece of paper. He inwardly cringed when he focused on reality and saw

what he had been attempting to draw. It was a horribly scribbled stick monster. Javier groaned slightly, oh how he wish he could draw.

He was scary, he was handsome, he was skilled and had many talents but the one thing he wished he could do, he couldn't. Draw.

Javier grew up around art. His mother being an artist and his father a landscaper. He had fond memories of sitting by his mother,

watching her nimble fingers paint the paper with delicate strokes of a brush. He watched as his father took a blank piece of land and turned

a piece of Eden. He grew up around art and was highly disappointed that he himself couldn't draw. He laid back, putting away his book

and shutting off the lamp, deciding to rest. Maybe he should take an art class...


	5. Chapter 5

It was an accident, a complete and utter accident. Javier had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he hardly registered

someone else was in the art studio. Javier had barely gotten through the door when his hears were invaded by a

heavenly sound…a musical sound…a voice, a voice that was a higher pitch male, a tenor. Oh that voice was amazing. He

couldn't help but listen for a bit with his eyes closed, enjoying the beautiful sound. "I'm not going to write you a love

song, 'cause you asked for one, cause you need one…you see. I'm not going to write you a love song 'cause you tell me

its make or break in this…" the voice sang. No instruments were playing or needed. The tall bug monster finally opened

his eyes and turned in the area the voice was in. There sat the grey furred monster with the sun gold orbs that he ran

into two days ago. The monster sat at a desk in the corner facing away from Javier, a pencil in hand and a content look

on his face. It seemed as though the other was drawing. A sudden surge of curiosity swept over Javier as he stared.

Surely…a monster who could sing like an angel…could draw like one as well. Javier's feet moved on their own accord as

he found himself getting closer and closer with each quiet step. The bug monster was so close he could literally reach

down and pluck the picture away from the other. The furred monster had seemed to notice the others presence as he

now seemed tenser, had stopped singing and drew more slowly. "…..Hello." the grey monster finally spoke up. "Hey,"

Javier greeted slowly, "what are you drawing?" it was a bold move on his part. Not even asking the other what his name

was or even trying to explain why he was here. Javier immediately felt foolish and was about to apologize for his

rudeness when the other stop up with a certain…confidence in his voice. "I was drawing Monsters University's campus

with a few students walking around. Here, see? Do you like it?" the grey monster leaned to the side, presenting

the…oh…oh my. Javier stared at the beautifully drawn picture. It was near an exact picture of the scaring school. The

monster he had drawn looked nearly real. It was absolutely perfect…it reminded him so much of his mother's art…"Do

you think Dean Hardscrabble will like it?" a voice broke Javier out of his blubbering awe. He looked at the grey monster

with a puzzled face. "Ah…I thought it would be a sort of nice "thank you" for letting me in her school." The furred monster

scratched behind his horn and looked down at the paper with a concentrated look before turning back to Javier. "We

never properly met," he stated firmly before smiling, "My name is Toby. I believe I rammed into you in the hall. I never

did say sorry for that…" Javier shook his head with a easy going smile. "No need. I wasn't paying attention either. My

name is Javier and I do believe the Dean will appreciate this fine art piece." The two monsters had engrossed themselves

in each others company and conversations. The two connected and found it amazingly easy to open up to one another,

all be it almost complete strangers. Javier found Toby quirky and interesting, never seeming to dwell on a topic for too

long before decided to spice things up by throwing in a random question or even fact that the Spanish bug monster had

yet to know. Toby easily found himself drawn to the harder parts of Javier's personality. Where he was a dreamer, Javier

was a thinker. Where he was a little bit timid, Javier was forward. "You have good grades, yeah?" Javier asked as Toby

leaned back in his chair. "I do try to keep them at their best. Some tests really kill me but overall I do well with my

grades."Toby responded, stretching his wrist and popping his knuckle bones. "Well…hey, listen. I'm not one to usually

invite people, that's Johnny's job, but…I think my R.O.R. brothers would like to meet you." Toby turned fast, staring at

the other eyes wide. "You seem really easy going, and lively. I think that's what we have been really lacking lately. Come

by tomorrow after class around five o'clock. If one of my frat brothers answers the door just tell him that Javier told you

to come by, got it?" All Toby could do was nod with a uncharacteristically big smile on his face. "Will do…will do." Only

when the bug monster got up and left through the double doors leading to the outside did Toby fully express his

happiness with a shout and leap of joy.


End file.
